wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Ownership Policy
Here on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki, the articles that are posted here on the site must adhere to our Article Quality Policy by utilising various templates that display ownership of an individual user's articles. A Property Template shows who is the author and owner of an article, while a Free Use Template permits other wiki users to both reference that article or link to it without the owner's prior consent. Keep in mind, this does not authorise other wiki users tacit permission to edit another owner's article, however. Some contributors feel possessive about material they have contributed to this project. Some go so far as to defend it against all others. It is one thing to take an interest in an article that you maintain on your watchlist. Maybe you are an expert or you just care about the topic. But if this watchfulness starts to become possessiveness, then you may be overdoing it. Believing that an article has an owner of this sort is a common mistake some editors make. Keep in mind, this wiki does not recognise ownership of an article as private property, even with the user of a Property Template, which does not automatically entitle a user to unrestricted ownership and control of an article. When utilising the Property Template, it basically states the following: *No user except the user(s) whose name is displayed on the Property Template may edit the article. *The user(s) whose name are displayed on the Property Template may give permission to other non-listed users to edit their articles, in whatever section of the article, or time constraints as they see fit. Both Administrators and users who have been given explicit permission by this wiki's Administrators to carry out such a task are permitted to waive the above rules, only in the following circumstances for specific purposes: *Adding Quality Issue Templates. *Adding Stub Templates. *Adding Non-Canon Friendly Templates. *In the event of vandalism of an article or where changes made by a vandal must be reverted. *Whenever an article does not qualify as meeting the minimum standard in the wiki's Article Quality Policy (missing Property, Construction Templates, infoboxes, categories ect) *Article protection measures. *Moving articles. *Removal of sections which violate our wiki's rules. Automatic Ownership Only in the following circumstances will ownership be applied automatically: *User Pages *Individual Sandbox Pages *Images (Identified through the respective user's name in their title.) *Videos (Identified through the respective user's name in their title.) Non-Ownership Pages The following pages does not have individual article ownership: *WH40K Homebrew Wiki Main Page *Wiki Rules, Policies, ect (i.e., pages with the prefix "Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:" in the title) *All Talk Pages *Template pages *Community Project Pages† *Pages that contain the "guide" category.‡ *Pages intended to encompass the whole fanon (i.e. "Quotes", "Maps", ect.)‡ † These pages have Community Project Templates. ‡ These page are treated the same as Community Project pages. However, these pages are intended as helpful for all the wikis contributors, specifically new users. Any major changes and deletions of large portions or major sweeping changes are to be discussed with the wiki's Administrators or discussed in the individual article's Talk Page, prior to any editing or the application of such changes. Note: Portions of the text here has been copied from the affiliate Warhammer 40K Fanon Wiki under the Fair Use doctrine. No challenge to their status intended. Category:Policy